Intercepting Feelings
by Chibi Ruka Hime
Summary: Haruka and Michiru are just living their lives out together when a strange man enters their lives, turning everything upside down. What is the deal with this man, and what's his purpose? This fanfic takes place duing the S Season. Please R & R!


Intercepting Feelings  
  
Part 1-The Stranger  
  
By Chibi Ruka Hime  
  
Here's a fanfic dedicated to my favorite two couples! Please enjoy it! Parts of it may seem strange though…please don't scold! Ruka and Michi are my favorite anime couples, yet I find it hard at times to write a fic about them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Haruka, where are you?" Michiru sighed impatiently, tapping her high-heeled shoes against the paved sidewalk. "She's usually not this late coming by to pick me up. I've been standing here on this lonely corner for well over half an hour, and still no sign of her! Where could she be?!" She squinted into the distance, hoping to catch a glimpse of the blonde on her motorcycle.  
  
She turned to go walk once more around the building. "Maybe she's waiting for me at the wrong gate…though I know I told her to come to the east one." She wandered around, not noticing a chilling wind approaching until her hat was blown off her head, scattering her hair in all different directions. "Damn it," she mumbled, running after the hat. "Another thing for me to worry about." Brushing her hair away from her eyes as they flew around in the gust of wind, she was suddenly aware that her hat was no longer in sight. "That's strange…"  
  
Then, behind her, a mysterious voice rose out of thin air and said, "Will this hat belong to you, Miss?" Michiru whirled around, and there standing in front of her was a tall man, holding her hat in his outstretched hands. She examined him, his blue eyes and short wavy brown hair, and noticed something distinctly familiar about him. But she couldn't quite place him, and brushed that thought from her mind. She did decide that he was a person whom Usagi would have declared to be a major cutie.  
  
Michiru gave him a warm smile, and said lightly, "Oh! There's my hat! I was wondering where it had blown off to. Thank you so much for catching it. A very special friend of mine gave that to me, and I was afraid that I had lost it."  
  
The man smiled back. "You're very welcome. I've been waiting very long to be able to meet you, Michiru-san."  
  
Michiru stared back at him in surprise. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"I know a lot about you…" he muttered under his breath. Then out loud, "I've heard so much about you. You're pretty famous for all your artwork and your violin concertos. I've always been a big fan of yours, and always longed to meet you." He gave her a heart-melting smile. "My name is Dakuamai Kawasaki."  
  
Michiru relaxed and dropped her guard. He was just another crazy fan of hers. "Well, I'm Michiru, as you know already," Michiru laughed. "It's nice to meet you, Dakuamai-san."  
  
"How can it be that such a pretty girl is waiting all alone at the corner of the sidewalk?"  
  
Michiru blushed. "I was waiting for a friend of mine to pick me up."  
  
Kawasaki raised an eyebrow. "What kind of friend? Your boyfriend, I presume?"  
  
Michiru blushed again. "Well…not exactly…"  
  
"Oh? Well, it appears that your friend is a little late in picking you up this particular evening. Would you like a ride home in my car instead? You must be cold out here, having to wait for so long for a person who never came."  
  
Michiru stared down at the ground. She wasn't sure that she should take his offer. What would Haruka say if she saw her in Kawasaki's car together? On the other hand, she was tired of standing on that corner waiting for Haruka.  
  
"So? Do you want a ride?" Kawasaki gave her another of his charming smiles. Michiru blushed under his gaze and felt her heart beat faster. But she couldn't be so disloyal to Haruka. She opened her mouth, about to refuse, when Kawasaki grabbed her arm, causing her to cry out in alarm. She felt a strange surge of energy rush though her entire body, overpowering her. Her brain clouded over, and when it cleared, there was only one thought in it. Who was she to refuse such a kind offer from such a handsome guy? She smiled back at Kawasaki. "I would absolutely love to!"  
  
Kawasaki laughed silently. This mission was going to be easier than he had thought. He turned and held out his hand. "This way then, Michiru-san," leading her to a black sedan.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, Michiru was quietly reading a novel on the sofa when the front door opened, and Haruka ran in, bringing in a cold gust of wind. She flung her helmet to the floor and walked up in front of Michiru. Michiru calmly lifted her eyes from the pages and laid the book on the coffee table.  
  
"Michi! Where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you! I was so worried that something had happened to you when I couldn't find you at the gate!" She was out of breath, and sat down beside Michiru to catch a breath of air.  
  
"Well, I was standing there waiting for you, Haruka. But you never showed up" She gave her back an accusing look.  
  
"There was too much traffic on the road. It's not my fault. You could have waited a bit longer, Michiru. Anyway, how did you get home without my motorcycle?"  
  
Michiru's face colored up as she remembered the ride in the car with Kawasaki, and the way he had draped his jacket over her shoulders to protect her from the piercing winds. "This guy I met at the gate offered me a ride home, so I accepted it, since it was getting dark."  
  
Haruka stared at her suspiciously. She had seen that blush on Michiru's face. "What guy?"  
  
"Oh, you don't know him. Dakuamai Kawasaki, I think it was. He said that he was a great fan of my artwork and violin concertos."  
  
"How were you two getting along with each other?" Haruka asked, her face clouding over.  
  
"Oh, Haruka, is that jealousy I sense? Come on, love, lighten up. It was only a car ride. Besides, there's no one else as special to me as you, Haruka," Michiru said in a soothing voice, smiling at Haruka and leaning her head against her shoulders.  
  
Haruka smiled, her frame of mind relaxed a bit. Why would Michiru ever lie to her?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Haruka slowly walked into the kitchen, yawning and stretching. "Good morning, Michiru," she gave her usual morning greeting, and sat down at the kitchen table. "What's for breakfast today?"  
  
Michiru turned around from where she had been scrambling eggs in the frying pan. "Good morning, lazy bones. Thought you were in eternal slumber over there," she teased.  
  
Haruka yawned. "I was, but the sweet smell of breakfast woke me up." She walked over to Michiru. "Need any help?"  
  
Michiru laughed. "You help with cooking? Last time you made breakfast, you burnt the eggs and set the toaster on fire."  
  
Haruka stared back with a hurt expression on her face. "I only did that once…or maybe twice…"  
  
Michiru giggled. "Isn't that enough?"  
  
Haruka laughed along. "Fine, fine, I admit defeat." She smiled to herself, enjoying these morning teasings between her partner and herself. It took her mind off more serious topics, such as the silence that would soon be coming. She looked out the window, and remarked, "Looks like a good day today. A perfect day to spend at the race track."  
  
"Hey, that reminds me, 'Ruka! You promised me you'd take me shopping today!" Michiru exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest, giving Haruka a mischievous smile.  
  
Haruka pretended to put on an air of confusion, and scratched her head. "I did?" she asked in an innocent voice.  
  
Michiru playfully slapped Haruka on the arm. "Yes you did. Now, hurry up and eat your eggs, and then we're going to the mall."  
  
Haruka sighed. "Women…always spending their money at the mall."  
  
Michiru turned around with the frying pan in her hands. "Hey, I heard that!"  
  
Outside their apartment, a man was silently sitting in the tree overlooking the kitchen window, staring intensely at the two with a frown. He glanced at the wristwatch on his wrist, and agilely leaped off the tree, disappearing into the distance.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Michiru! Can't you help me carry some of these shopping bags? Considering that all of them are yours, you know," Haruka complained under the heavy load.  
  
Michiru turned around from the rack of dresses she had been examining. "Now, 'Ruka, you know it's your responsibility to carry the lady's bags. Now act like a nice gentleman and stop grumbling about it." She turned back to the rack, and picked out a flashy blue miniskirt. "What do you think of me with this on?" She asked Haruka, flashing her a smile.  
  
Haruka grinned. "You know you would look good in anything, Michi." She did stare critically at the skirt though. "Umm…don't you think that skirt is a little too short?"  
  
Michiru gave her a wry smile. "Not as short as my Neptune fuku."  
  
Haruka sweatdropped. "Fine, do what you want. I still don't understand though why so many women go out of their way to wear the newest trends and fashions. I mean, look at me. I'm satisfied in an old pair of trousers and a jacket."  
  
Michiru laughed. "Well, that's why I'm the more feminine of us two." She took the skirt and took it to the cash register. "I'd like to buy this, please." She turned around to look at Haruka expectantly.  
  
"Huh?" was Haruka's response.  
  
"Your wallet, dear," replied Michiru, fishing it out of Haruka's pants.  
  
"Hey!" Haruka protested, but to no prevail. The skirt was already paid for. "Michiru…!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Haruka dropped into the seat in the restaurant as soon as they arrived. "I am half dead from carrying your bags, Michi. And I apparently can see you are feeling no sympathy for poor me at all," she accused.  
  
Michiru dragged her up. "Sit up, Haruka. It's not ladylike to hang all over a seat in a crowded restaurant like that."  
  
Haruka chortled. "Yup, just as I suspected. No compassion for a poor tired me at all." However, she did sit back up.  
  
Michiru paid no heed to her last remark, and motioned for a waiter to come to their table. She started ordering their usual dishes in an authoritative tone. As she finished rattling off the last dish, she turned around to face Haruka. "Now, who's paying, Haruka dear?" she asked in a sweet voice.  
  
Haruka sighed. "Not me…you already emptied my wallet with your purchases at the mall."  
  
Michiru gave her a pouting look. "But I know I didn't empty the entire wallet. You still have some money left. And it'd be easy to earn it back at your next racing competition."  
  
Haruka was saved from having to respond when she caught someone approaching towards them from the table in the corner. "Michiru," she whispered, leaning over so only Michiru could hear her. "…someone's coming over here."  
  
The man, dressed in a gray tuxedo and pants, walked over to their table, and exclaimed, "Why, Michiru-san, it's such a surprise and pleasure to meet you here again!" taking her hand in his and kissing it.  
  
Haruka stared coldly at the man who had just intruded out of nowhere on their privacy. She stood up, and stuck out her hand to the man. "Ten'oh Haruka, how nice to meet you."  
  
The man gave Haruka a scrutinizing glance, finally taking her hand in his and shaking it. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Dakuamai Kawasaki."  
  
Michiru noticed the cold gazes they were giving each other, and decided to intervene, and just in time too. "Um, Dakuamai-san, this is Haruka, the special friend of mine that I was telling you about? The one who bought me that hat."  
  
Kawasaki nodded and smiled. "Ara, that special friend…Well, indeed, it is a pleasure to meet you then. I've heard of you, Ten'oh-san. You're pretty popular out on the racing track, especially with the ladies." He gave Haruka a sly look out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
Haruka stared back at Kawasaki with fire blazing in her green eyes. "I may be, but at least I don't indiscriminately approach girls like you. Now, if you will excuse us and go back to where you came from. We were having a wonderful dinner until you came along."  
  
"Haruka! That's not polite to say!" Michiru chided.  
  
Kawasaki bowed to Michiru. "It's okay, my fair lady. I do have an appointment to attend to anyway. Perhaps you can enlighten my day with your fair visage some other time." With that, he sauntered out the restaurant door.  
  
Michiru blushed at his old-fashioned words, with Haruka growling next to her. She realized the danger signals from her partner, and quickly said, "Haruka, that didn't mean anything. It was just his way of saying goodbye, I suppose. Now stop that pout on your face. Here's our dinner. Eat up dear, and drop your anger, please. He's just a crazy fan of mine, nothing more."  
  
Haruka stared down at the food that had just arrived, no longer feeling hungry. She just felt empty, somehow…Was it due to that flirt, Kawasaki? She speculated silently to herself.  
  
"Haruka?" Michiru asked quietly beside her, noticing the anguish on her face. "You're not eating." She leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Now, please act like the Haruka I know," she begged.  
  
Haruka smiled from the kiss, which she didn't get often. She made an effort to smile radiantly at Michiru. "Who says I'm not eating?" she teased, digging right into the food, trying to fill up that empty hole that she still felt in the middle of her stomach.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Haruka awoke with a smile on her face, the bright sunlight shining down upon her. She yawned slowly, giving her alarm clock a quick glance. "Oh my God! It's already seven?! Where's Michiru?" she muttered, hearing no sounds of banging pots and dishes in the kitchen. "She can't still be sleeping, can she?" Haruka got up reluctantly from her warm bed, and knocked on the door of Michiru's room. "Michi? Are you still sleeping?" No answer. Haruka started to get nervous, and opened the door hurriedly. But Michiru wasn't in her room, nor was she in any part of the apartment, after Haruka made a search of every room. "That's strange…where could Michiru have gone so early in the morning?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You wanted to talk about something, Dakuamai-san?" Michiru approached him carefully.  
  
He slowly turned around to face her. "Yes, I do, Michiru," he replied in a deep voice.  
  
Michiru's heart started beating faster under his never blinking gaze. "But why meet here, of all places?" she asked, looking around in the tumbled down old shack in the middle of the woods.  
  
"Because," he walked a step closer, "I want to talk to you about something." He took another step.  
  
Michiru took a step away from him uneasily. "Look, Dakuamai-san, I already have someone who's very dear to me."  
  
He laughed. "Oh?" Suddenly, without warning, his hands shot out and grabbed Michiru by the neck.  
  
"Hey! What the…Stop!" She lashed out, hitting him with her fist, screaming. But soon, her voice died down as her eyes clouded over.  
  
"Now, listen, Michiru," he said in a low, even voice. "Here is what I want you to do…"  
  
Michiru nodded numbly as he finished giving his order.  
  
"And you better do it exactly."  
  
She nodded again and monotonously started walking slowly away out the shack door.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Michiru, where did you go so early in the morning? It's not like you to leave for school so early without telling me." Haruka asked as soon as Michiru entered the schoolroom.  
  
Michiru turned and said in a frosty tone, "Oh? Must I always report to you where I go every time I leave the apartment? I never knew that I was under these tight, restraining restrictions."  
  
Haruka stared at her in surprise. "Hey, I was only joking around. Of course you don't. But I was worried about you when I couldn't find you anywhere in the apartment. Where did you go at the crack of dawn on a school day?"  
  
"I had some business with Kawasaki."  
  
Haruka's face darkened, especially since Michiru had spoken so familiarly about Kawasaki. "I don't like the sound of that Kawasaki guy. He appears out of nowhere right into our lives, trying to ruin it. He sounds like…"  
  
Michiru cut her off abruptly before she could say another word. "Really, Haruka, I expected better of you. I know you don't like men that much, but to be jealous of a guy like Kawasaki. That is just unbelievable of you!" she whirled around and walked haughtily to the back of the room to an empty seat. As she set her books down and was about to sit down, she suddenly yelled out. "He's better than you'll ever be, Haruka!" This left several people staring at Haruka and Michiru, wondering what had gone wrong between the two. Haruka stared down at her desk, the words that Michiru had just spoken resonating through her entire mind and body. She clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to keep under control. Michiru's last remark had really stung her. Hadn't she and Michiru promised long ago that they'd be there for each other no matter what? And now, Michiru was acting so strange and cold, especially after that guy had arrived…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All through the day, Haruka found it really hard to focus on her schoolwork. She zoned in and out, her mind intent on other matters. She was glad when the day finally ended, now being able to release all the tension she had been trying to hold in all day. Riding her motorcycle to a café that she frequented with Michiru, she searched around for any sign of the green haired lass to try to understand why she was doing this to her, but she wasn't there. She slumped down into one of the seats, brooding over the matter. What was the matter with her Michiru? She had never seen her act like that towards her. Was it…because she really couldn't stand the sight of her anymore? Haruka stared at the wall opposite her, trying to think the whole situation out.  
  
"Haruka-san!"  
  
Haruka turned around, surprised.  
  
"O-odango Atama! And your little pals! Hey!" she called back, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"What were you thinking about with such concentration, Haruka-san? You were staring at that wall so intensely." Usagi stared at her, a half bemused and half worried expression on her face.  
  
"N-nothing much. Just thinking about stuff, that's all," Haruka grinned at Usagi and her friends, hoping her happy disguise would hide the turmoil of feelings she was feeling inside. "So, why are you guys here? After-school hangout and snack time?"  
  
But Usagi wasn't to be distracted from her question.  
  
"Did…you and Michiru have a fight?"  
  
Haruka looked up swiftly and said sharply, "What makes you say that?"  
  
Minako burst into the conversation. "Like, because we just saw her at the park with this totally cute guy, and they seemed to be getting along…"  
  
"Minako-chan!" Makoto yelled, rushing forward and covering her mouth.  
  
Usagi laughed nervously. "Minako-chan has a big mouth. What she really meant is that Michiru was asking that guy for directions to get to…"  
  
But Haruka cut her off bitterly. "I heard what Minako said. Don't try to cover up Michiru's real doings from me. It's no use."  
  
"But Haruka-san, what happened between you guys? It's not like Michiru to be hanging over guy like that."  
  
Haruka sagged back into the chair.  
  
"You know what, Odango Atama? I have no idea what happened between us…I really don't," she sighed.  
  
Usagi looked at Haruka sympathetically. She had never seen her so down before. She motioned for the other girls to go outside the café. "She needs to be alone by herself for a while, I think, " she explained, once they were outside.  
  
"That guy Michiru-san was with…I sensed something about him, though I can't make clear what the feeling was…" Rei said, staring at the others.  
  
"Why don't we all keep an eye on that guy, to try to find out more about him He does seem suspicious, popping out of nowhere and having Michiru crazy about him all of a sudden," Ami analyzed.  
  
"Good idea, Ami-chan!" Usagi exclaimed. "We should try our best to help Haruka-san in this situation she's in now."  
  
Inside the café, Haruka stared silently at the wall, unaware of the plan Usagi and her friends were trying to carry out. She smiled wryly to herself as an idea struck her. Maybe she should just try to talk to Michiru when she came home tonight and ask her why she was acting this way towards her. Michiru obviously was angry with her for something, though she had no clue why. She had to talk to her and understand how this whole mess started in the first place. Then maybe she could reason it all out and with some luck, get her Michiru back. She smiled grimly at the wall. "Well, I guess it's worth a try," and got up and left the café.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dum dum duuuum….who is that Kawasaki dude anyway? And what's his deal? Please stay tuned for the next chapter! (If you think this story is worthy enough to keep reading. ~.~)  



End file.
